Queen of the Beasts
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: When a new Blader named Adeyemi arrives in Japan wielding a Bey called Claw Leoness, Kyoya finds himself unable to get her off of his mind. With Kyoya being unwilling to accept the advice of his friends and not knowing or having any desire for knowing what romantic love is, he will have to start at square one in order to sort out what he needs to do about Adeyemi. KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Beyblade! Beyblade! Let it rip!**_

_**This is it! **_

_**Get a grip!**_

_**Let it rip!**_

**Queen of the Beasts**

_**Last time on Beyblade! **_

_**Ginkga and Pegasus fight against Pluto, Rago, and Nemesis with the power of the other Legendary Bladers. However, Nemesis proves to still be too strong, and begins to crush Pegasus under the darkness. Suddenly, all the Beys in the world glow with tiny bits of Star Fragment gained from being designed after Pegasus. Everyone in the world gives Pegasus their power, and Ginkga uses it to attack Nemesis. The Beys clash in the sky, and Pegasus smashes Nemesis' fusion wheel and destroys the Black Sun, and then proceeds to impale Rago and Pluto, killing them and saving the world from destruction. Time passes, and the world has made good progress in recovering from Nemesis' attacks. The Bey Stadium has been repaired, and Ginkga and Kyoya celebrate their bright future with a Bey battle!**_

**Claw Leoness! All Hail the Queen!**

Bladers of all skill levels were enjoying themselves at the rebuilt Bey park, shouting in both joy and despair as Beys were sent flying out of the stadiums.

As the battles were in full swing, a new arrival walked into the Bey park. She was darker skinned girl of 16 years of age. Her hair was dark and wavy, only just touching her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep, bright green that seemed to glow. She wore gray sandals and a sandy-yellow cloth jacket. Under her jacket, she wore a simple African style dress. It was green with a pattern of jungle leaves on it.

The girl walked over to an empty stadium, and an opponent ran up to face her.

"You ready for this, girl?" the other Blader said as he got ready to launch.

The girl just smiled as she readied her Bey. "Oh, you have no idea. . ." she said with a slight African accent.

* * *

Ginkga, Kenta, and Madoka were walking towards the burger restaraunt, when Benkei suddenly burst out the door carrying a large black plastic bag about his size and wearing a huge smile.

"BULL! BULL! BULL! I got it! YES!" he shouted.

"AH! Hey!" Madoka said as she was knocked down out of surprise.

"Benkei? What's got you so excited?" Kenta asked.

"I just-" Benkei started, but he was interrupted by a loud roaring sound.

"What's that?" Ginkga shouted in worry. The answer came when a tornado was seen shooting up into the sky from the Bey park.

"BULL! BULL! That's my Kyoya's _Lion Gale Force Wall!_" Benkei shouted excitedly.

Ginkga nodded, "After that battle we had, it makes sense that he'd still be training!"

Madoka looked confused, "But why would Kyoya be training in the Bey park in front of everyone? It just doesn't seem like him."

Suddenly, Kyoya himself ran out from the street corner and slid to a halt with his back towards them.

"HUH!?" everyone said.

"If Kyoya's here," Kenta said, "Then who-?"

Kyoya let out a roar of rage, and then shouted, "No one impersonates the King - OF THE BEASTS! I'll crush you! Whoever you are!" Kyoya then ran off in the direction of the Bey park.

"Kyoya! Buddy! Wait for me! BULL! BULL!" Benkei shouted as he ran after Kyoya.

"Come on you two! This we gotta see!" Ginkga said with a smile, and the rest of the group followed.

* * *

The girl's opponents sat on the ground, his defeated Bey next to him. Everyone in the park was staring at the new girl, who wore a grin as she recalled her Bey.

"And that was a Royal Hello to Japan, from Africa!" she said, "All hail the Queen!"

"Y-y-you're as strong as Kyoya!" the opponent stammered out.

Everyone else in the park broke into shocked whispers at this.

"Ah yes. Kyoya," the girl nodded, "Member of Team Wild Fang for Africa in the World Tournament. Legendary Blader who helped saved the world. I have heard of him. And I hope to meet him."

At that very moment, Kyoya ran into the Bey park. He immediately noticed all the people staring at the African girl. Kyoya ran up behind her and shouted, "HEY YOU!"

The girl turned around, and her breath appeared to get caught in her throat for a second. "Oh my," she said plainly, surprise evident in her eyes, "You're even more. . .impressive in person, Kyoya. . ."

Kyoya stopped moving, and he found himself taking a real good look at the girl in front of him. The first thing he noticed was that he felt very hot, as if he had been suddenly dropped into the African Savannah during the dry season. He also noticed that his heart rate was steadily increasing.

Kyoya chewed at his lip in an attempt to alleviate the bizarre sensation he was feeling. _"What the heck is going on?" _he thought in frustration, _"Is _she_ doing this to me? What kind of power does she have if she can wreck me like this just by looking at me?"_

"KYOYAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyoya was snapped of his thoughts as the group of four caught up to him, with Benkei leading the way.

The girl took her attention off of Kyoya and looked at Ginkga. "Ah, and Ginkga too." The girl laughed. "I knew it wouldn't take long for me to run into you two Legendary Bladers."

Hearing the girl laugh caused Kyoya's temperature and heart rate to increase even further. He growled and said to her, "Forget Ginkga! This is between you and me!" He then took out Fang Leone and held it out to her, "The power of the wind, and the Wild, belongs to my Fang Leone. Get this into your head! They're can only be one King of the Beasts!"

Everyone watched in silence as the girl stood studying Kyoya's Bey. Then she smiled and said, "Well, I have to agree with you, Kyoyo. Their can be only one King, and that King is Leone."

Kyoya stared back at her, waiting for her to make her point.

The girl looked down at the Bey in her hands and said, "My name is Adeyemi, and it's time you met _the Queen_!" Funanya held out her Bey. "My Claw Leoness!"

The Bey's golden fusion wheel and yellow energy ring sparkled in the daylight. The face bolt depicted the head a yellow lioness, with its paws up and sharp claws extended.

"Wow, what a nice Bey," Madoka said as she quickly took her laptop out and quickly scanned the Bey.

"Ah, that Bey is nothing compared to Kyoya's Leon!" Benkei shouted, "You won't get away with copying Kyoya's _Lion Gale Force Wall_!"

Adeyemi shook her head, "Oh I didn't copy anything. True, my Leoness' _Fury Claw Slashing Whirlwind _is similar to Leon's special move, but that is merely because they both rule the Wild, and command the same power." She then smiled confidently and said, "I wish I could've been in Team Wild Fang with you, Kyoya. I wish I could've aided you in your quest to save the world. But at least I can prove my strength to you in battle, and show that my Leoness is the Queen of the Beasts!"

Kyoya's mind actually drew a blank as he stared at Adeyemi, watching her stand confidently holding her Bey out to him. He could almost hear the growling of the lioness coming out of the Bey. But what confused him, almost terrified him, was that he felt almost content just staring at her.

"Alright, Kyoya! Win this battle!" Benkei shouted.

"Benkei," Kenta groaned as he stuck a finger in his ear.

Benkei's yelling had snapped Kyoya out of his thoughts, and he quickly went back into action. "You- Just wait a minute! There is no Queen! Only a King! Fang Leon!" he shouted.

"Then let's settle this through a battle, my King," Adeyemi said politely.

_"Is she mocking me?" _Kyoya thought angrily, but as soon as it came, the anger subsided, _"No. I don't think she is."_

The Bladers took their place at a stadium and got ready to battle.

"Take this copycat down, Kyoya!" Benkei shouted.

"You can do it, Kyoya!" Ginkga cheered.

"Go for it!" Kenta cheered.

The other spectators also voice their support for Kyoya.

Adeyemi sighed, but still smiled, and said, "Oh, it's not easy being the Away team."

As Kyoya gripped his launcher, he gathered together all the focus he could muster. _"Get a grip. . .she's just another opponent. Leone and I will not loose!" _he thought as he willed his heart rate to return to a level more suitable for a Bey battle. His face still felt hot, but he's battled in conditions far worse, so he decided to fight through it. _"Just don't look at her. Just focus on the battle. Leone will dethrone this self proclaimed queen!"_

"Ready, Kyoya?" Adeyemi said.

"Of course I am!" he shouted angrily, "Three!"

"Two!" Adeyemi shouted.

"ONE!" everyone else shouted.

**_"LET IT RIP!"_**

The Beys whizzed past each other and landed on opposite sides of the stadium.

"Smash her, Leone!" Kyoya shouted.

Leone zoomed right towards Leoness and the two Beys clashed, sending sparks flying. However, neither Beys moved an inch.

"Ha! Leoness is a girl who will _not_ be pushed around!" Adeyemi said.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kenta asked, "Are they evenly matched?"

Madoka looked through the data on her laptop. "Let's see. . .Claw Leoness has an Attack-type fusion wheel. . .wait, what's this? It has a Defense-type energy ring with a strong center of gravity! That makes it hard to knock back!"

* * *

"Leoness is mighty force that will not allow itself to be sent flying!" Adeyemi declared.

"Grr. Neither will Leon! You don't have enough power to knock Leon down!" Kyoya argued.

Adeyemi chuckled, causing Kyoya's heart rate to get going again, and she said, "You and Leon are so focused on fangs that you've forgotten that cats have claws! Leoness! Claws out!"

Suddenly, Leon was knocked into the air with a metallic clash.

"What!?" Kyoya gasped.

Leon landed back inside the stadium, only to get hit again by Leoness and knocked aside.

"Keep at it, Leoness! Leon needs to learn how to treat a fellow Royal!" Adeyemi shouted.

Leoness suddenly gained a burst of speed, and was rapidly flying past Leon, scoring strong blows on Leon's side with ever strike.

"Grrrr! Leone!" Kyoya shouted urgently.

* * *

"AHH! Kyoya! What's going on!" Benkei shouted.

"I don't know!" Madoka shouted as she worked her laptop, "I don't understand how she's able to knock back a Defense-type like Fang Leone so easil- AHH!"

"What is it Madoka?" Ginkga asked nervously.

"Leoness' fusion wheel! It has retractable claws!" Madoka gasped.

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

"The fusion wheel has five thin curved sharpened wedges built into it and connected by tiny hinges. When they open up, not only do they create and updraft, but they create a serrated edge that deals strong damage." Madoka gasped, "And with its 100 Spin Track, that makes it _shorter_ than Leone, short enough to deal scratching upper cuts that not only damage Leon, but knock him up as well!"

"But what about that speed?" Ginkga asked.

"It's the performance tip," Madoka explained, "It's a Ball Sharp performance tip! With its sharp point and round surface, it allows for less friction. And when the Bey is knocked, it will spin around on the spherical surface and re stabilize itself with ease. And the Bey is so well balanced and has a strong center gravity that it can move on such a thin, sharp tip without falling over!"

* * *

"See, Kyoya! The smaller size allows Leoness to be faster in her movements and attacks. The her claws allow her to make devastating attacks in an instant," Adeyemi said.

Kyoya watched as Leoness dealt a particularly strong blow to Leone, knocking it against the side of the stadium, which left a large crack in it. Kyoya found couldn't take his eyes off of Leoness.

Adeyemi raised her arms and spread them, saying, "My Leoness is the Queen of the Beasts, and like any Queen, she has strength, power, elegance, poise, beauty, grace, and _perfect _balance."

With a flash of light, Claw Leoness' Bey Spirit appeared. The golden furred lioness stood with her paws floating on air, her green eyes brighter than the stars. She held her head back and roared. She lifted her right fore paw, and extended her retractable claws.

Kyoya stood there, looking at the majestic creature before him. _"It's . .so strong. . .and beautiful too?"_ Kyoya thought in awe. He then looked over at Adeyemi, and as he stared at her joy filled face, a sudden strong desire filled his insides.

"Leoness!" she shouted as she pointed at Leone.

Kyoya's attention then went back to the battle, and he quickly assumed that the desire that filled him was the desire to win.

"Leone! Counter Smash Attack!" Kyoya shouted.

Leone's Bey Spirit burst out of its Bey and suddenly rammed Leoness hard with his head as she swiped her claws at him. Leone caught the underside of Leoness' leg and tossed her back.

"Wow! Leone sure won't take any abuse! He certainly deserved his title of King!" Adeyemi said with complete enjoyment in her voice.

Kyoya looked up and caught a glance at Funanya as she smiled with her green eyes twinkling. Kyoya's palms suddenly started to sweat. He growled and shouted, "Leone! Finish this right now! Special Move! _Lion Gale Force Wall!_"

Leone's spin accelerated, and a huge whirlwind formed over it.

"I've been waiting for this!" Adeyemi said, "Claws in, Leoness!"

The blades folded back into the Bey.

"Special Move! _Fury Claw Slashing Whirlwind!_"

A second whirlwind soared up and out from Leoness. The surrounding crowd cried out as the two whirlwinds collided, sending high winds in every direction.

"Your Bey's power does not match the power of Leone!" Kyoya shouted, "Leone!"

The Lion Gale Force Wall started to glow bright green.

"Ahh! No way!" Adeyemi gasped as she backed away fearfully from the massive tornado.

"Alright, Kyoya! Finish it!" Benkei shouted over the roaring wind.

Kyoya clenched his fists and said, "Alright, Leon! Now-," Kyoya's eyes suddenly fell on Adeyemi, and as he looked at her, that desire he felt earlier came back. _"What is this?" _Kyoya thought angrily as he found himself unable to look away from Adeyemi.

Adeyemi quickly noticed Kyoya's staring, and her shining green eyes fell upon him. Then, in a moment no longer than a heartbeat, a new resolve filled her. She smiled confidently and said, "Kyoya. . .you gave me this chance to battle you, and prove that Leoness is a Queen as much as Leone is a King. I will not waste this opportunity!" She pointed at her Fury Claw Slashing Whirlwind and shouted, "Leoness will prove herself to be Leone's equal! So claws out, Claw Leoness!"

Within the whirlwind, Leoness' blades came out.

In a mere moment, a glowing, golden streak of light appeared in the whirlwind and swirled around on the outer surface.

* * *

"What is that?" Kenta asked.

"It's Leoness!" Madoka gasped, "It's like a razor sharp buzz saw with dangerously sharp teeth, whipping around in the whirlwind, ready to slice Leone's Lion Gale Force Wall apart!"

"Look out, Kyoya!" Ginkga shouted.

"KYOYAAAAAAAAA!" Benkei called out nervously.

* * *

As Kyoya stared at Adeyemi and the approaching attack, a strange feeling of excitement filled him to the point that winning and loosing suddenly didn't matter to him anymore. Kyoya actually cracked a smiled as he said in a slightly happier than usual tone, "Alright! Go Leone! Let's do this right now!"

The green glowing Lion Gale Force Wall tilted towards Leoness' whirlwind.

"Leoness! _Final Whirlwind Eviscerator!" _Adeyemi shouted.

The Final Whirlwind Eviscerator clashed directly with the Lion Gale Force Wall. The clawed Bey slashed right into Leon's attack, and both whirlwinds suddenly merged together, and exploded.

The burst of wind was so strong that many people were blown back by it. Everyone covered their faces as the breeze and shock wave whipped through the area. Eventually, the wind died down and everyone opened their eyes and watched as the dust settled. It was then revealed, to everyone's intense shock, that both Beys had been into the stadium sides where they had both stopped spinning.

"It's. . .a draw!" Ginkga gasped.

"K-K-Kyoya!?" Benkei stammered out.

Kyoya stood in still shock as he looked down at Leone.

"No way. . ." he said slowly, "Leone's power. . .was actually matched."

"That was amazing!" Adeyemi said as she bent down and picked up her Bey, "Leoness finally got to meet Leone in battle!" Adeyemi looked over at Kyoya and smiled bashfully. "And I finally got a chance to meet you, Kyoya." Her smile slipped a bit, "Although I did technically lure you in with my Special Move."

"It's fine."

Adeyemi's eyes widened a bit as Kyoya stood with a straight face. Ginkga, Kenta, Madoka, and especially Benkei looked very surprised.

Kyoya silently bent down to pick up Leone. He then looked at Adeyemi and sighed, "Look. . .I guess. . .Leoness is Queen of the Beasts."

Adeyemi's smile returned and her green eyes lit up.

_"I wish she wouldn't look at me with those. . ." _Kyoya thought to himself. He then remembered the huge crowd that was still around. Gripping Leone tightly, Kyoya said in a loud voice, "You listen to me, Adeyemi. No matter what happens, Leone will always be the King! OF THE BEASTS!"

Adeyemi nodded, "Yes indeed. Leoness and I know it."

Again, the mysterious desire arose within Kyoya. Fed up with it all, Kyoya just closed his eyes and turned to leave.

"W-wait! Kyoya?" Benkei asked nervously.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Benkei," Kyoya said quickly as he left.

As everyone watched Kyoya leave, Adeyemi walked over to Benkei. "I take it you are good friends with him?"

Benkei nodded, "Yes. Kyoya and I have been pals for the longest." Benkei cracked a smile, "Heh. It looks like you've earned his respect. And that's good enough for me!"

"Your Bey is incredible," Madoka said, "It's just so unique."

"Thank you," Adeyemi said, "It was passed down to my mother, but she never used it. When I showed interest in Kyo- _I mean_, in Beyblade, she passed it down to me. I took to it pretty easily, and I practiced all the time back in Africa. As I said, if only I had gotten Claw Leoness earlier, I could've been on Team Wild Fang for sure."

"You're probably right about that," Ginkga said, "You had some really good moves there."

Kenta nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, she did. But didn't something seem a little off about Kyoya?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ginkga asked.

"He seemed kinda. . .nervous," Kenta said.

"Really?" Madoka asked.

"No way! Kyoya was at top shape. That battle was a tie because Funanya was that good!" Benkei asserted.

Adeyemi thought for a moment, running her right hand through her black wavy hair, and then she said, "If anything, Kyoya was surprised to meet a Queen of the Wild after thinking he was the sole ruler of it for so long. I hope he knows that there's plenty of room for a King _and_ a Queen."

* * *

"Why did I tie with _her_?" Kyoya said aloud to himself as he sat in his room, "Could we _really _be equal in strength?" Kyoya growled in frustration and looked down at his Leone. "And why. . .don't I even want to beat her?" He clutched the Bey tightly as he continued talking to himself. "What is with that girl. I just look at her, and I start falling apart."

Kyoya looked down at Fang Leone and said, "But no matter how much I think about this, I still think that we really did tie in the battle. She really _did_ match my power." Kyoya closed his eyes, "Grrr. Why am I satisfied with that? With Ginkga, I will never rest until I defeat him. But why do I. . ._want_ to be even with _her_?" As his eyes were closed, his memory brought forth an image of Adeyemi. That image brought back the hot feeling, the faster heart rate, and the strange desire for something Kyoya couldn't comprehend. He opened his eyes fact and held his forehead in his hands. "I can't even think about that girl!" he growled, "What power can she possibly have over me!"

Kyoya slammed the wall in frustration and got up, angrily pacing around the room like a lion trapped in a cage.

_"What did she do to me?" _Kyoya thought angrily.

Tired of this, Kyoya set Leone down and lay himself down to sleep, with Adeyemi still on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Beyblade! Beyblade! Let it rip!_**

**_This is it! _**

**_Get a grip!_**

**_Let it rip!_**

**Queen of the Beasts**

_**Last time on Beyblade!**_

_**A new Blader named Adeyemi has arrived in Japan from Africa, and attracts Kyoya's attention by performing a Special Move similar to Fang Leone's **_**Lion Gale Force Wall**_**. It turns out Adeyemi's bey is Claw Leoness, and she asserts that she is Queen of the Beasts just as Kyoya is King of the Beasts. She challenges Kyoya to a battle, and after coming out of the sudden daze looking at he put him in, Kyoya accepts, and the Beys battle. Leoness is able to stand up to Leone's attacks, and uses its claws to strike Leone. Both Beys use their special moves to create huge whirlwinds, but after they collide, both Beys are smashed into the stadium in a draw. However, Kyoya isn't bothered by this, and acknowledges Adeyemi as Queen of the Beasts, while asserting that he is still the King. After leaving, Kyoya is still left conflicted with the strange feelings Adeyemi has given him.**_

**Nighttime!**** Thinking About a Lioness!**

The Sun blazed hot over the Savannah Grasslands. The essence and majesty of the wild was all around in this land where animals fought to survive.

On a rock, shaded by a small tree, lay the King of the Beasts. Leone lay majestically, his front legs spread in front of him as he surveyed his kingdom, everything the light touched.

As Leone lay there, something approached him from his right side. He slowly turned his head, not showing any concern, and watched Leoness as she came over to him.

The golden furred lioness' fur seemed to reflect the light and glow. She let out a low purr as she approached Leone. The King moved over a bit, allowing Leoness to climb up onto the rock and lay next to him. The pair sat there as the Savannah breeze blew across the land.

Leoness turned slightly and rested her head on Leone's side, letting out another purr. The power that radiated from the King of the Beats was intoxicating.

Leone turned to Leoness with strong pride within him, admiring the beauty and grace she possessed.

Extending her claws, Leoness began to gently run them down Leone's back. Leone growled lowly in enjoyment of the back scratching. Then both lions proceeded to lick each other's faces.

* * *

"GAAH!" Kyoya shouted in repulsion as he sprung awake suddenly. He sat up in bed, taking a few moment to catch his breath. "What the heck was that," he said breathlessly, recoiling in shock as he thought about what he just witnessed. Kyoya turned to his digital clock and sighed. It was 11:30 P.M. He quickly got out of bed and dressed himself in khaki pants and a green light jacket. He subconsciously grabbed Leone and put the Bey into his pocket before heading outside.

* * *

Kyoya quickly pushed open the door to the burger restaurant and sat on a stool at the counter.

"I just need a burger before you guys close," Kyoya said grouchily.

"Anything for you, Kyoya pal!"

"Yeah, whatever, I - wait, Benkei?" Kyoya said in surprise.

Benkei was wearing the restaurant uniform with a big smile. "Bull-Bull-Bull! I just got hired yesterday, well technically it's still today, during the day I guess! Yeah! Isn't it great Kyoya!"

Kyoya sat on his stool and folded his arms indifferently, "Huh. Whatever. Just bring me a burger already. I sleep better with a full stomach."

"Huh? Can't sleep, Kyoya pal?" Benkei asked with concern.

"None of your business! Just get me my food or I'll go someplace else!" Kyoya shouted.

Benkei saluted nervously, "Right away, sir!"

As Benkei went back into the kitchen, the doors to the restaurant swung open.

"Alright, Benkei! Got any special discounts for friends?" came a familiar voice.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Kyoya moaned.

"Kyoya?" Ginkga said in surprise as he walked in, "What are you doing here?"

Kyoya glared at Ginkga and replied, "To eat. What else. How about you? Why are you here?"

Ginkga shrugged, "A late night burger always fixes me right up when I have a freaky dream."

"You too," Kyoya muttered.

Ginkga smiled, "Oh, so that's it."

_"Darn it,"_ Kyoya thought angrily.

Benkei walked out with Kyoya's burger and said, "Oh, hi Ginkga!"

"Hey Benkei. Did Kyoya tell you what his bad dream was?" Ginkga asked.

"Huh?" Benkei said.

Kyoya grabbed his burger and threw some money on the counter. "Keep the change. Bye," Kyoya said as he walked quickly towards the door.

"Aw come on, Kyoya! You can tell us! We'll keep it secret!" Ginkga said as he grabbed Kyoya's sleeve.

"Leave me alone!" Kyoya said as he wrenched free.

"But Kyoya! Usually, _nothing_ bothers you!" Ginkga said urgently.

"Yeah, Kyoya, this must be serious!" Benkei said with worry.

"Just drop it, okay?" Kyoya said as he walked towards the door.

Ginkga ran up in front of Kyoya and blocked his path. "I'll tell you about my dream if you tell me yours!"

"I-"

"_IdreamedthatIturnedinto Pegasusand wentonadatewithagirlPegasus withrainbowcoloredhair!_" Ginkga said quickly.

"-don't care what-," Kyoya stopped and blinked as his brain fully processed Ginkga's words, "Wait, you did what with what?"

Ginkga smiled and nodded, "Alright, now you."

"Grrrrr. . ."

"You don't want to have to _owe me_ anything, do ya?" Ginkga said slyly.

"Why, you. . ." Kyoya said furiously.

"Well, Kyoya?" Gingka asked with his arms folded.

Kyoya sighed, "Fine. I dreamed that my Leone and Adeyemi's Leoness were. . .together. . ."

Gingka blinked, "Together?"

Kyoya huffed impatiently, "Yes, together. No get out of the-."

"Wait, so were you dreaming from, like, _Leone's _perspective?" Gingka asked curiously.

"Yes," Kyoya said in an annoyed tone.

"What were they doing?"

"They were just close, okay! Are you satisfied?"

A smile spread across Gingka's face, "Oh. . I know what's going on."

"Hmm?" Kyoya replied.

"What do you mean, Gingka?" Benkei asked.

Gingka chuckled, "It's kinda obvious, really." Gingka pointed at Kyoya and said, "You like Adeyemi!"

Kyoya simply raised an eye brow at Gingka, but Benkei's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"WHA-!? NO WAY!?" he shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyoya shouted at Benkei, looking more annoyed, "Adeyemi's a strong Blader, and a good rival. What reason would I have to hate her for? What's so crazy about me being okay with someone, anyway?"

Both Gingka and Benkei stared at Kyoya and sweat dropped.

"Uh..." Gingka said awkwardly, "That's not what I meant. What I mean is, I think you got a crush on her."

Kyoya rolled his eyes in irritation, "You were there Gingka. That battle was a tie. And I made it clear that I wasn't interested in defeating her." Kyoya pointed directly at Gingka and said, "There's only one opponent I want to crush, and that's _you _Gingka!"

Both Gingka and Benkei fell flat on their backs.

"That's it. I'm sick of this," Kyoya remarked as he walked out of the doors, unwrapping his burger as walked.

However, Gingka suddenly jumped back up and shouted out loud in the night air, "YOU'RE _IN LOVE _WITH ADEYEMI, KYOYA!"

Benkei ran forward and clapped a huge hand over Gingka mouth. "Quiet! You want the whole world to hear that rumor!"

Gingka slipped out of Benkei's grasp and said, "Hey, it's not a rumor if it's true! Besides, Kyoya wasn't gonna get it any other way!"

"You didn't have to tell the whole city!" Benkei exclaimed, his face turning beet red as he snorted angrily.

Gingka backed off slowly, "Hey, hey! Relax, Benkei. It's almost midnight. Most everyone is asleep or watching TV or listening to music or something. No one's out there to hear!"

Benkei appeared to calm down, "Alright, fine, I guess. Just don't talk about it anymore, cause you're wrong."

"But what about his dream?"

"That didn't mean anything!"

"Whatever. Fine, I'll forget about it. So, about that burger-."

Gingka suddenly found himself being comically tossed out the doors and into the dark street.

"WE'RE CLOSED!" Benkei shouted, and he quickly locked the doors and pulled down the metal gates.

"No! No! My delicious midnight burgers!" Ginkga said in horror. He looked up and screamed to the heavens, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, a small masked figure was standing on the street corner, only a few meters from the burger restaurant. "Wow. . ." the masked figure said, before running off into the night.

* * *

Kyoya was quickly approaching his place, shaking his head at Gingka antics. But he just couldn't figure out what he had yelled out at him. "_What did he mean when he said that_ _I loved that girl? What's the heck's point of loving a person?" _Kyoya thought frusteratedly. He took Leone out of his pocket and stared at it, _"I know I love Beyblade. It's my drive. My passion. Does he think Adeyemi is somehow my passion? What the heck does that even mean? Is it because she and her Bey are on my mind? I'm not even sure what to exactly think or even feel about her right-"_

"HEY!"

Kyoya turned around fast to see a large, cloaked figure running towards him. Luckily, his Bey launcher had already been on the belt he used for his pants, so Kyoya quickly readied his Bey.

"Don't get any closer!" Kyoya shouted.

The figure slid to a halt, and spoke with a smile in his voice, "So, Kyoya. We meet again."

Kyoya lowered his launcher. "Aguma," he remarked.

Aguma stepped closer until Kyoya could make out his face. "Yes, indeed. What brings you out this late?"

"Oh no! Not this again! I'm not saying a thing!" Kyoya said quickly, and turned to leave.

"Maybe a midnight battle will loosen your tongue?"

Kyoya stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around. "You know, I've already beaten you."

Aguma brought out Scythe Kronos and gave a confident smile, "Well, let's see if I can't even the score."

Kyoya wordlessly readied Leone.

"Three!"

"Two!"

_"One! Let it rip!"_

Both Beys hit each other dead on, and were both knocked back.

"GO! Leone! Smash Attack!" Kyoya shouted.

Leone quickly went in to strike Kronos.

"It's no use! I've increased Kronos' endurance beyond your comprehension!" Aguma boasted.

"Comprehend _this! _Leone!" Kyoya shouted.

Leone then appeared to sharply tip downwards, just enough to make it under the lip of Kronos. It the popped back up, hitting the underside of the Bey. It all happened in a fraction of a second, and it wasn't enough to knock Kronos off the ground, but it did deal an considerable amount of damage to Kronos' Fusion Wheel, which was currently in Attack Mode.

"What was that?!" Aguma said in shock!

"Strike swift and fast, Leone!" Kyoya shouted.

Leone repeated the technique again and again, damaging Kronos and messing up it's balance.

_"See, Kyoya! The smaller size allows Leoness to be faster in her movements and attacks. The her claws allow her to make devastating attacks in an instant. . ."_

_"Adeyemi. . ." _Kyoya thought to himself, but then the rational part of his brain suddenly snapped awake and said, _"Wait, am I actually learning techniques from _her_?" _However, Kyoya just shook this though out of his head and shouted, "Get low! Get under there and use quick attacks!"

Leone's spirit arose and roared as he ran forward, his head ducked down and his center of gravity low. He ran up to Kronos and ducked underneath the Grim Reaper's Scythe, and the head butted upwards, catching Kronos in the chest and sending the skeleton stumbling back.

"Enough of this! I'll smash you right into the ground! **_Kronos! Special__ Move!_"**

"Here_ it comes! Grr. . .now what. . .wait! Adeyemi would get right in there- THAT'S IT!"_

"Leon! Get as close as possible! _**Special Move!**_"

_**"Great Ring of-"**_

_**"Lion Gale Force Wall!" **_Kyoya shouted quickly.

_**"-Destruction!"**_Aguma finished.

Just as Kronos began to gather around a circle of ultra fast wind and debris, a mighty tornado burst out of Leonne, pulling in Kronos' Ring of Destruction.

"WHAT!?" Aguma shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Take the power of the wind, Leone! TAKE IT!" Kyoya roared.

Kronos was then pulled into the tornado by it's own Ring of Destruction.

_**"KING LION CRUSHING FANG!"**_Kyoya roared at the top of his lungs.

Within the tornado, Kronos was smashed by Leone's powerful jaws, and the whole thing exploded, sending Kronos flying into the ground, where crashed and lay still.

"No. . .crushed again. . ." Aguma said in complete shock.

Kyoya called Leone back to his hand and smirked, "You can't dethrone the King of Beasts. Now before I go, why don't you tell me what brings _you _out here this late?"

Aguma sighed as he picked up Kronos from its crater, "Hmm. Well, it's only fair, I suppose. Bao and I are out looking for Tithi."

Kyoya's eyes widened, "He's here!?"

Aguma nodded, smiling in amusement at the look on Kyoya's face, "Yes, he's here. Long story short, Tithi wanted to see the world, so he decided to hang around with me on my travels since I was a Solar System Legendary Blader like him. Incidentally, The Beyland Fist has decided to spread out throughout the world and set up Guilds where we can spread our way of Bey Battling in order to keep our ways alive. Bao and I decided to be the ones to come to Japan, and Tithi came with us. We got here a few hours ago." Aguma massaged his temples, "We lost Tithi minutes after arrival."

"Figures," Kyoya snarked.

Aguma sighed, "I take it you haven't seen him."

"No. Good luck finding him, because he probably thinks its all a game. He played Hide and Seek with Yu and I when we first met him," Kyoya remarked dryly.

"Well then, I suppose he'll be found when he want to be," Aguma mused.

"Yeah. Good luck with that," Kyoya walked off on his way, but then stopped and said without turning around, "That was a good battle, Aguma."

Aguma nodded, "Likewise. And those were some very clever tactics you had there."

Adeyemi's appeared in Kyoya's mind.

"Yeah. . .thanks. . ." Kyoya said plainly, and he walked off into the night.

Aguma watched Kyoya go, and then turned to go his own way. He took a few steps, and a voice called out to him.

"Aguma!"

Aguma looked to see Bao waving from beneath a street lamp.

"Did you find Tithi?" Aguma asked as he quickly approached his friend.

"Yes," Bao said with a relieved smile, "Well, actually, he found me. One midnight battle later, and he immediately got tired and wanted to go to bed. I took him back and made sure he actually went to sleep."

"Well, that's a relief," Aguma remarked, "I could use some rest too, in fact."

"Same here," Bao said with a nod, "Let's get back."

The pair then walked towards there long awaited rests for the night.

". . . . .Tithi defeated you again, didn't he."

". . . . ."

"Hm. I assume that means yes."


End file.
